


Just An Old Fool

by afteriwake



Series: Deserving [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade had developed a crush on Molly, one that had weathered quite a bit, but when he makes a move it doesn't turn out at all like he had hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just An Old Fool

**Author's Note:**

> An answer to another sherlockmas Afterglow Fest prompt, "Lestrade feeling like a teenager with his crush on Molly." I got asked to write the first kiss between Lestrade and Molly in this series, so this is actually going to be the first fic in the Deserving series.

It had been a long while since he’d fancied someone this much. Probably when he was first dating his ex-wife, he supposed, when the relationship was fresh and interesting and there were all sorts of possibilities in it. He’d never thought he would feel this way towards anyone again, not after the cheating and the bitter divorce that followed. He’d have been only too happy to give up on love and all the heartache and heartbreak it brought with it.

But that was before the Christmas party at Sherlock’s all those years ago. He’d seen Molly before, talked to her about cases quite a few times. There were many pathologists at St. Bart’s, but she was honestly the best one they had, and any time she got one of his bodies he could expect a thorough report with as much information as she could get out of the body. When Sherlock was consulting on a case then Sherlock usually saw her in person, but not every case he had involved the illustrious Sherlock Holmes.

The day of the Christmas party, though, when she’d taken off her coat and revealed the stunning dress she had on, he knew his jaw had dropped and his eyes had gone wide. Yes, Sherlock had informed everyone in the room of his wife’s affair, being the bastard Lestrade knew well that he could be, but it hadn’t mattered. Molly had looked simply gorgeous, and it had been an involuntary reaction to gawk slightly. Then Sherlock was his usual insensitive self and the moment was ruined.

Molly was there for him, though, even when she went back to her jumpers and slacks. They began to meet for drinks when he finally got the brass ones to actually file for divorce. His ex-wife wanted money, wanted him to support her, and it lead to a drawn out case. But in the end he walked away without having to pay her a dime, actually getting custody of their daughter and having the added bonus of having her pay support for the only good thing to come out of the thirteen years of marriage. It was going to be hard to be a single father, he knew that, but with friends like Molly around he knew he’d be able to handle it.

But then it changed. He started to develop feelings for her that were more than friendly. He might have made a move if Sherlock hadn’t jumped off that damn roof. Molly didn’t take it well, and then it went from her consoling him to him consoling her. He hadn’t realized exactly how much Molly had fancied the man until he was dead and gone. He knew he didn’t stand a chance, so he stayed quiet about how he really felt. He was good at keeping things casual, so long as he didn’t drink too much.

And then Sherlock was back and Molly was revealing she’d known the whole time because she’d told him how to survive the fall. He was shocked, naturally. He was a Detective Inspector. He should have been able to spot a lie that big easily, but apparently Molly had a better poker face than he’d ever dreamed of. He was hurt by it all, that she couldn’t have confided in him, told him the truth, before Sherlock reappeared. Oh, he understood the practical reasons of why she couldn’t, but it still hurt all the same. To be lied to by two women he cared for made him wonder just how much of an old fool he really was.

He’d walked away from Molly when she revealed the truth. Walked away and decided to leave the friendship and the silly crush behind him. But she wouldn’t give up. She kept reaching out, no matter how often she was rebuffed. And eventually she wore him down. He didn’t think their friendship had meant as much to her as it clearly had to him, and he had been mistaken. The first time they saw each other face to face after the fight she smiled shyly and kissed his cheek and said thanks. He had to admit, that was a nice thing to return to.

It had been a few months now, and while occasionally he would still think a stray ill thought about the whole situation, for the most part he had put it behind him. It was the beginning of December now, and his life had changed again with the announcement from his daughter that she wanted to spend Christmas with her mother this year and not him. It hurt him, and tonight he didn’t care how much he had to drink.

“I’m so sorry, Greg,” Molly said as she sat next to him. Her hand was on his arm, gripping it gently. “She probably just misses her mum a bit. I mean, you did say she hasn’t been spending as much time with her lately, right?”

“I know,” he said with a sigh. “But the last two years I thought we did rather well for ourselves without Laura being there. It won’t be the same now.”

“Well, maybe we could spend some time together Christmas day, provided I don’t have to work,” Molly said. “Go see a movie or something, take our minds off the holiday.”

“That doesn’t sound like a bad idea,” he said after he thought it over for a moment. “It would be nice to not spend the holiday alone.”

“Good!” Molly said with a bright smile. “So we’ll make plans to spend time together that day.”

“Unless you have to work. I’ll probably have the day off since no one really knows Rebecca won’t be home.”

“Well, if I have to work we can do it after. Maybe John or Sherlock will spend time with you.”

Lestrade shook his head. “Sherlock may have changed, but since the Christmas decorations started going up around town he’s done nothing but complain about Christmas. I don’t want to subject myself to that for the entire day.”

Molly chuckled. “Well, you’ll find something to do.” She checked her watch. “I have to get going. I have the early shift tomorrow. Night, Greg.”

“Night, Molly,” he said, looking at his pint glass. She got her things together and when he turned back to look at her he was overcome with a single desire to kiss her. And if he hadn’t had so much to drink that evening he probably would have just brushed it aside. But the alcohol running through his bloodstream had emboldened him. “Hey, Molly?”

“Yes?” she asked, turning to face him. He stood up and captured her face in his hands and kissed her. She was surprised, he knew that, but after a moment she started to kiss him back. Then suddenly she pulled away and looked at him. She blinked a few times, her mouth opening and closing slightly, and then she shook her head. “I…I have to go.” And then she turned and hurried off.

He watched her leave, then looked back at his empty pint glass for a moment. What in the bloody hell had he been thinking? Cursing his stupidity, he signaled for another one and bit back a sigh. He was just an old fool after all.


End file.
